


Smut Imagines

by MeggyMeg



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggyMeg/pseuds/MeggyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some different one shots of the boys. Mature eyes only. Mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please give it a vote or a comment.
> 
> I would love to hear feedback :)
> 
> -Meggy

**LOUIS//HARRY**

Harrys pov

"I'm going to find you Lou!" I say as I search for the older boy.

I hear muffled sounds coming from the closet upstairs. I slowly walk up the stairs to the hidden boy. "Oh Louuuu, where are youuu?" I sing in a tempting tone. I open the door to the closet quickly looking for any sense of movement. Just as im about to go look somewhere else, i see my coat in the far back corner move. I quickly run over to the coat putting my hands behind it searching for the boy. I grab a hold of something soft and feathery and pull towards me. I hear a whimper as i do so. I look to what im holding and see hair, oh the poor baby. "Lou, i found you!" i sing happily grabbing him from the clothes pulling him in for a hug. The older boys arms snake around my neck pulling his lips to mine. I groan in pleasure when his teeth bite my bottom lip forcefully. Taking control, Louis, flips Harry over crawling on top of him grinding his hips into the young boy. Harry lets out a moan throwing his head back, Louis takes this opportunity to kiss and suck at Harry's neck forcefully.

Leaving a few fresh marks on his neck, Lou tugs at Harry's shirt pulling it over his head. Louis takes a moment to analyze Harry's tattoos which are scattered everywhere.

"So beautiful Haz." Louis mummers softly grazing Harry's boxers. Tugging them down Harry's thick cock springs out hitting his chest. Lou roughly takes the cock in his mouth bobbing his head up and down. Moans and groans in pleasure are shouted from Harry who lays on his back. Licking the tip coated in pre-cum, Louis bits softly on the tip making Harry moan. Harry arching his back in pleasure as his cock hits the back of the older boys throat making Louis gag.

"Lou, can i cum? please." Harry asks quickly not being able to speak.

The older boys nods quickly letting the younger boy explode in his mouth. The hot, thick cum shoots down Louis throat making him moan and swallow. He licks his lips once before getting up and looking at Harry who was still on the floor.

"Its my turn to count." Louis says before shutting the door behind him leaving Harry helpless and horny on the ground.


End file.
